1. Field
One or more embodiments within the following description relate to a camera that photographs an object and stores acquired image data, and more particularly, to a camera, and a method and apparatus of providing photographing guide information.
2. Description of the Related Art
Photography using digital cameras is increasing due to the increasing popularity of digital cameras and the greater availability of leisure time. However, if a camera user intends to photograph himself or herself, the user must bring along and use a tripod with the camera. If the user does not have a tripod or a similar apparatus, the user must ask another person to take the photograph. However, when the photograph is taken by a person other than the user, the difference in the photographer's position and point of view from the user's makes it difficult to photograph the user with the background and composition originally intended by the user.